Love Is
by Kasigi Omi
Summary: Sirius trys to figure out what love is to him. (RL/SB hints)


Notes: Not my characters.though I wish they were. As you may guess from the setting, I am a poor college student. all you'd get is lint.::sigh::  
  
  
  
Love Is  
  
  
  
The soft glow of the autumn sun bathed the courtyard in light, painting the brilliantly colored leaves a warm gold. The leaves that had already fallen to the ground crunched under the feet of the students, trudging to their next class, and not enjoying the beautiful weather or the distinct, sharp yet subtle scent that accompanies autumn.  
  
"Hogsmeade University," Sirius Black thought, gazing about. "The most prestigious wizarding university in the world, and the ultimate dream of any witch or wizard hoping to become a teacher. Way to go Moony."  
  
Sirius hadn't needed to go to university himself, nor had his friend James. Remus Lupin, however, had come to the conclusion that he wanted to teach, rather than work for the Ministry of Magic like his friends. He didn't know what subject he wanted to teach yet, but he rationalized that he could decide later.  
  
No one mentioned the fact that it was unlikely that any school would ever hire a werewolf.  
  
Fortunately, since college was much less structured, and the students could live at home, Remus had been allowed to enroll. Sirius and James suspected a bit of support from Dumbledore as well.  
  
Sirius sighed and glanced at on of the several watches on his forearm. The one labeled 'Moony' on the band told him that Remus was still in class. That meant Sirius would have to wait a bit.  
  
Irritated with his own impatience, he looked about the courtyard for somewhere to sit. He didn't have to have a mental debate of bench vs. table, as a voice called out to him.  
  
"Hey! You go here?"  
  
"Female," Sirius thought with a grin, before turning and surveying the speaker. She sat on the grass with several other girls and two boys. She was blonde, apparently tall, and pretty.  
  
"No, my lady," Sirius replied, turning on the charm that no girl yet had been able to resist. "And now I actually regret it." He shot her a meaningful look.  
  
The girl laughed and patted the ground beside her. "That's okay. I won't hold it against you. Come, join us."  
  
"If you insist," Sirius winked, sauntering over and settling on the dry grass next to her.  
  
"I'm Sarah," she told him. "And these lovely individuals are Beth, Audrey, Jason, Sam and Jessica."  
  
"I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet you." He gave the ladies winning smiles and nodded at the men. A few of the girls giggled and the guys shot him knowing looks.  
  
"So, since you don't go here, you're either a slacker or an Auror," Sarah remarked. "Which one is it?"  
  
"Who said there was any difference between the two?" This brought on appreciative laughter from the ladies, and Sirius found himself warming to the crowd.  
  
"Then if you don't go here, what are you doing here?" Beth asked.  
  
"Likely trying to pick up college girls," Jason quipped and Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Actually, I'm here to meet a friend."  
  
"Who is it?" Audrey inquired.  
  
"Remus Lupin. You know him?" They all shook their heads. "Well, you're missing out. He's great. So, what were you all discussing before I arrived?"  
  
"Oh," Sarah blushed slightly. "Um."  
  
"The girls were trying to get us to define our idea of what love is," Jason explained, obviously exasperated by the feminine behavior.  
  
"Oh, really?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Sarah.  
  
"Well.I wanted to know how guys describe it," Sarah explained.  
  
"As long as it's scholarly research," Sirius laughed.  
  
Sarah, realizing that not only was he not going to tease her, but that he may well answer her question, relaxed. "Of course it's scholarly. I'm researching the difference between women's thoughts, and men's."  
  
"And boy is there ever a difference!" Audrey muttered.  
  
"Shh!" Sarah hissed at her before turning back to Sirius. "I said that love was like the sun shining on fields of wildflowers. Beth said it was like bird song, first thing in the morning. Audrey thinks it's like the peace on a mountaintop, and Jessica believes it's akin to the running of a brook."  
  
"Ah, so we're using similes to describe love, are we?" Sirius observed, already thinking.  
  
"Yes," Sarah confirmed simply.  
  
"Okay.give me a minute to think." Normally Sirius knew his thoughts about things immediately, but he hadn't ever really thought about love.  
  
"Love.love.Hmm.," he mused. "Like a moonless night? No. Like a stone with flakes of gold in it, that shine when the sun hits? No.."  
  
After only a short time, Sirius gave up on trying to figure it out, and decided to just speak and expect it all to come out properly.  
  
"Love is." He cut off abruptly when he saw a familiar head of brown hair, strands of which partially obscured an even more familiar face. "Remus!" he shouted, standing up and dashing after his friend without looking back.  
  
Once he was out of hearing range, Jason smirked. "Love is Remus?"  
  
"Be quiet you!" Sarah snapped. "He was just cut off. That's not what he meant."  
  
Sam spoke for the first time. "I'm not so sure about that. I think he may have spoken the truth, without even realizing he had done it."  
  
Meanwhile, Remus had stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name being called. He turned to see his friend rushing towards him and he smiled warmly.  
  
Even as he jogged, Sirius had a sudden realization. "Love is like.that. That smile. No, love is that smile. I love that smile."  
  
"Good afternoon, Padfoot," Remus said as Sirius stopped in front of him.  
  
"Afternoon, Moony," Sirius replied.  
  
"So, what are our plans for today?"  
  
"Um.." Sirius reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, I hadn't planned that far ahead."  
  
Remus chuckled, then reached out and caught Sirius' wrist, causing Sirius' eyes to widen. But Remus was only looking at the watch labeled 'Prongs'.  
  
"James is on his way home now," he remarked. "We could Apparate over there to see him."  
  
"No!" Sirius cried, more vehemently than he had intended. "I mean, no. I wanted it to be just the two of us today. I never get to see you anymore, Moony."  
  
Remus squeezed his wrist gently before releasing it, and Sirius couldn't help but notice the sudden cold he felt in his wrist.  
  
"Okay, then. Why don't we get something to eat? I know I'm starving."  
  
"Sure," Sirius agreed numbly. The sudden insight into his psyche had scared him a bit and he wasn't sure how to act around Remus now.  
  
Before they could decide anything more, however, a familiar voice shouted across the courtyard. "What is it, Black? The Ministry have no use for an idiot and send you back to school?"  
  
Sirius whipped around. "Hey, Snape! I hear there are a lot of Muggles who'll pay a hell of a lot of money for all that oil on your head!"  
  
Beside him, Remus chuckled and Sirius shot him a big grin, both ignoring Snape's cursing.  
  
"So, food?" Sirius prompted.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't care. You pick."  
  
"But I don't care either, so let's just go down to Hogsmeade and eat what we can find."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They set off, walking out of the courtyard and down into town. Sirius smiled at Remus. "You know I think you can do anything you want to do in this life, don't you?"  
  
Remus smiled back, his face showing pleasure and some deeper emotion. "I know."  
  
Lazily, Sirius threw an arm around Remus' shoulders, and it only seemed natural when Remus put his arm around Sirius' waist. 


End file.
